Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/NRG
NRG (pronounced "Energy") is a new alien from Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. He was scanned from P'andor in Too Hot to Handle. He was first used in The Forge of Creation. Appearance NRG is a humanoid alien made of pure, red, radioactive energy contained in a heavy, oven-like hazard suit that is capable of containing high levels of radiation. It is also very durable as it can be thrown, pummeled, and drilled without being damaged. In Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse, he looks like his Ultimate Alien appearance, but with bolts surrounding his Infinimatrix symbol, but the grey parts are green. In Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed, he has his Omniverse appearance, but without the bolts on his armor. In Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse, he has his Ultimate Alien appearance, but with a handle on top of his armor. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, his containment suit has its Ultimate Alien ''appearance, but with a darker grey. Outside of his containment suit, he has his ''Omniverse ''appearance, but the black and green on his pants have been reversed. Inside the suit, the Omnimatrix IV symbol is on the chest seal, and outside, the symbol is on his lower stomach. In Ben 10: Unbound , his containment suit has its ''Omniverse appearance but slightly different skin tone. Outside his containment suit , he has Omniverse appearance but his outfit colors are reversed and the Omnitrix is on the chest. Abilities NRG is a walking nuclear reactor. Like the other Andromeda Galaxy aliens he represents an element, in his case, fire. The energy he radiates enables him to generate intense heat through his suit, which will glow red with heat, and melt through solid metal and rock by merely touching it. NRG is also capable of firing highly radioactive energy beams through the vents on his helmet which can corrode and melt metallic objects as well unleash explosive power against his enemies. He can also channel his heat through the ground, resulting in massive geyser of magma. Also, his suit allows him to enter hazardous areas and provides protection against fire, flame, heat and radiation (though none of those things could hurt him anyway due to him being made of energy). The only thing shown to cut the suit is Taedenite, as it is extremely durable.He can melt something with his power.He can also came out from his suit. Weaknesses In John Smith 10, his suit can be magentized or rusted to prevent movement. However, NRG can break free from the suit if it's rusted enough. Ben 10 : Cosmic War Appearances : *NRG first appearance in security . *Follow the target. Sonorosian Adventures He is scanned from P'andor by the new Coretrix, and he is used immediately afterward. Spongebob 10:Adventures of the Epictrix He first reappeared in Pyromaniacs when he was on Pyros. Ben 10: The Omniwars NRG first appears in Unlucky Charms to attack Zs'Skayr. He escapes his containment suit and successfully frees the Ledgerdomain souls from Zs'Skayr's control. He is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited He has his Omniverse appearance, but without the handle and the bolts on his suit. He first appears in The Negative Effect, being used by Albedo to fight Gwen. In Highbreed Invaded: Part 2 , he fails to defeat Vilgax. He is used in Ben Quest to survive Mykdl'dy's harsh environment. Ben 10: Super Omniverse He has his UA appearance but with the OV helmet. He is used twice by Albedo in Double Trouble (Super Omniverse). Ben 10: Ultimates Unleashed He has his Ultimate Alien ''appearance but with his ''Omniverse ''helmet. He and his true form appear in Surge of Excitement: Part 1 to fly to Max's Plumbing. Ben 10: Multi Trixes ﻿He appears as a normal alien, and, in one episode, came out of his suit. Ben 10: Gigatrix Chronicles NRG reappears in ''Ben 10: Gigatrix Chronicles along with the other Andromeda aliens. Toby 10: Operation I.N.V.A.S.I.O.N. NRG, or Sub-NRG as he was renamed, was scanned from the radiation left from when the Sub-Energon Z-Cube blew up. Finn 10: Fusion In Finn 10: Fusion, NRG now has black shoulders and thumbs. He can also shoot lava from his three eye things. Noah 10 In Noah 10, instead of being red, he is green. He also has an Ultimate form. Devlin 10 Appearences *Devlin Rising ben 10 alien alliance is used to fight overlord in the visitor later lost in psyphon and the return of the negative 10 part 1 Zac 10 Master of the Ultimatrix It's a Ben 10,000 World (used by Ben 10,000 and Zac) Megatron rises (used by Zac) Return of the Brotherhood (2x, used by Zac) Ben 10: Superverse NRG will appear only one time and his appearence will be very brief. John Smith 10 NRG was unlocked when John scanned P'andor in Too Hot to Handle (John Smith 10) while trying to fight him. Appearances By John *The Transmogrification of Eunice (John Smith 10) (first appearance) *John Smith 10 vs. the Negative 10 Part 1 *The Creature From Beyond (John Smith 10) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Diamondhead) By Gwen *Knight's Temple *Primus Again *The Widening Gyre (John Smith 10) *The Ultimate Enemy Part 1 (John Smith 10) By Julie *The Ultimate Enemy Part 2 (John Smith 10) *The Ultimate Enemy Part 3 (John Smith 10) Galactic Battle By John *Burning Sensation (first re-appearance) (normal and true form) *The Big Tick (John Smith 10) *Out of Luck *Perplexahedron (John Smith 10) *Distress (normal and true form) *Ghost Town (John Smith 10) *Metal John (episode) Clone Created by Animo *Ultimate Aggregor (John Smith 10) By Ultimate John *The Ultimate Battle Part 1 By Metal John *Justice Distant Worlds By Ahmad *Incarcecon Breakout, Part 1 (first re-appearance) By Ultimate John *Ambush (John Smith 10) By John *Round Six Part 2 *Vs. Phantom (normal and true form) (goes Ultimate) Phantom Watch By John *The Sixth Round (first re-appearance) (normal and true form) By Warmatrix Drone *Swamp and Forest (normal and true form) *Into the Omnitrix *Ultimates (John Smith 10) (goes Ultimate) By Vilgax *Unlimited Power (John Smith 10) *The Final Battle Part 2 (John Smith 10) Ancient Times *Through the Fire (first re-appearance) *Live Life (normal and true form) Spacewalker By Ben *Vilgax's Power (first re-appearance) *Cloud of Shadow (normal and true form) *Omni War (normal and true form) Kingdom Hearts By John *Cave of Wonders (first re-appearance) (normal and true form) *Mysterious Tower * Merciless By Axel *Phantom of Twilight *End of the World Part 3 *Lost (John Smith 10) (normal and true form) *Revenge of Darkness (by Replica) By Kairi *Enchanted Dominion (unintentional transformation; intended alien was Big Shot) *Space Paranoids John Smith 10: Final Fantasy NRG first appears as a guard with Shinra. Appearances Summoned by Shinra *Ghost of the Past By John *Gold Saucer *Cosmo Canyon (goes Ultimate) *Growth and Decay The Adventures of Clockwork and Eatle NRG appears in the episode Radio NRG, as one of Clockwork and Eatle's friends. He constantly helps them fight Kickin Hawk and their other enemies. When Kickin Hawk captured him in Drained Dry, his powers were stripped away from him, but he managed to get them back. He also helped Clockwork and Eatle defeat the Evil Scientist in The Dimension of Danger . BEN 10: World Without Galvans in BT:WWG NRG has a yellow nuclear hazard molded grate to fir beams like a gatling gun, on his chest. He also has gren paint around his six-grated visor and on his arms. he has openings on his hands to fire radiation blasts. As ben becames amnesiatic he doesn't know how to exit his suit. He will appear at some point in Season 1. he is also the third osuafomni alien that returnd to WWG. the other two were Diamondhead and Echo-Echo. Ben 10: Dimensional Warriors Voice: Dee Bradley Baker Appearances *''Break Out (BTDW)'' (first reappearance) Appearances Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse *Escape From the Infinimatrix (first reappearance, by Albedo) *Fusing Some Enemy Butt (first reappearance by Ben) *When Things Are Altered (by Albedo) Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed Unknown Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse Unknown Ben 10: The Omniwars *Unlucky Charms (first re-appearance) *Occupy: Bellwood Gallery Aliens2 002.jpg|NRG in Ben 10: Gigatrix Chronicles DarkNRG.PNG|Dark NRG NRG(SA).png|NRG in Sonorosian Adventures NRG True.jpg|NRG without his suit in BTMT NRG Version.png|NRG in Finn 10: Fusion NRG².png Sub-NRG.png|Sub-NRG Ultimate NRG.png|Ultimate NRG NRG (RG).png|SteamPunk - NRG 2012-01-24 211032.png|NRG verses Ultimate Kevin 212px-Ben10HotStrech 009.jpg|NRG's true form in Omniverse NRG..png|In Cosmic Destruction NRG Sprite.png|Rob Macaroni's NRG Sprite NRG.png|In Omniverse NRGRF.png|In Rory 15 Ultimate NRG by Ahmad15.png Nrg3.png Nrg2.png Ben Franklin NRG.PNG NRGmeme.png NRGIdon'talways.jpg NRGMeme.jpg BTDW NRG.png|NRG in BTDW NRG for Ultra.png|In Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited BTE NRG.png|NRG in BTE Omniverse S01E08 NRG out of armor.png NRGtf.png Category:Ben 10,000 Aliens Category:Ultimate Omnitrix Aliens Category:Seth 10 Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Aliens in the gigatrix Category:Sonorosian Adventures Category:Canon Aliens Category:Andromeda Galaxy Category:Energy Beings Category:Aliens in Toby 10 Category:Toby 10 Category:Finn 10: Fusion Category:Prypiatosian Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Aliens that can manipulate radiation Category:Armored Aliens Category:Elemental Aliens Category:Hero Category:Devlin 10 Category:Dragitrix Aliens Category:Devlin 10 Aliens Category:Zorgatrix Aliens Category:Kurt 10 (series) Category:Kurt 10 Aliens Category:Two Idiots, One Life Category:Ben 10: Invincible Alien Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Fifth Element Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed Category:John Smith 10 Category:Kai 10 Category:Rory 15 Category:Strength aliens Category:Highly Durable Aliens Category:Foreveratrix Aliens Category:Dactyl 10,around the universe Category:Ben 100 Aliens Category:"Ben 1000" Stuff Category:Dactyl 10 final years Category:Aliens in the Productions of Ben10fan3 Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Orange Aliens Category:Gray Aliens Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse (Ulti) Category:Legacy aliens Category:Ultimatrix aliens Category:Ben 10: Galactic Smash Category:Ben 10 aliens unleashed armo Category:Heat aliens Category:Aliens that can become intangible Category:Radioactive Alien Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Ben 10: Unbound Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Aliens Category:Omnimatrix IV Aliens Category:Biotrix Aliens Category:Omnitrix (Unbound) Aliens Category:Biochronotrix Aliens Category:Negativetrix aliens Category:Omnitrix 2.0 Aliens Category:Nega's Aliens Category:Ben 10: Unbound Aliens Category:Omnitrix Mark IX Aliens Category:Darkshades of the sun Category:Shades of the sun